Ruff Love
by Deynaville2017
Summary: They say that dogs know the difference between the people who should and shouldn't be in your life. Belle's skeptical of trusting Rumple again-after all he broke her heart- but when her puppy seems to love him, she might just have to consider that maybe this time is different. Maybe this time he will finally chose her over power, but maybe-just maybe- he's chosen her all along. 3
1. Chapter 1

Ruff Love

The rain hitting the glass of the windows, the darkness of the sky outside, and the overall gloomy effect the storm seemed to have cast over all of Storybrooke. Belle looked up from the book she was reading-taking a quick sip of tea and shaking her foot that had fallen to sleep tucked beneath her weight. Her gazed caught on the window, _how appropriate. _She mussed to herself. _The storm must know how I feel and just has to make it worse. _As if drawn by force, he eyes fell on the cane that rested beside one of bookcases in the parlor. _Of course, I've been pretty miserable and glum since…Since I did that. _No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, the thought of what she'd done to her husband-banishing him from town permanently- haunted her memory and made her physically sick to her stomach. She tried telling herself that she'd done the right thing-the brave thing- and been a hero by protecting everyone in town from future deeds that her husband may have tried to commit, but no matter how many times she'd told herself that, it never seemed true. A memory floated through her mind- it was of she and Rumple shortly after the first curse had broken- and it brought a sad smile to her face. _That was a great night. _She nodded at the memory, _just cuddling by the fire and reading… And being happy. _Shaking her head a bit more violently than necessary, Belle brought herself back to the present. _I may as well get back to reading; it isn't as if I have anything else to do. _It was true, since Rumple had left Belle hadn't done much but run the library and come home- occasionally stopping by the shop to make sure everything was okay with it. She had taught herself to cook basic meals in that time, but most of her free time-and there was a lot of it- was dedicated to reading. Sure, her friends had tried to get her out and doing stuff in town-moving on with her life- but it didn't feel right and she declined their offers much more than she accepted.

A few moments later, she closed the book harshly and placed it beside her on the couch. _I can't concentrate _Pulling a blanket off the side of the couch and around her shoulders, Belle allowed herself to admire the fire across the room. It was warming the room a great deal, and in truth she didn't need the blanket, but it wasn't the same as feeling coddled and having warmth _around _you. _If Rumple were here we'd be snuggling-like that one day- and just talking and- _a lump caught in her throat, she hadn't even realized she had begun to cry, staring longingly at the cane once more, _I miss you… I miss you so much. _The tears seemed to multiply the guilt and regret bubbling up inside her yet again. _I'm sorry, Rumple. I didn't want to do it, believe me. I love you… I still love you, I just…. I miss you._ She pulled the blanket tighter around her, squeezing her eyes shut, as if trying to force that feeling of human closeness and love she had gotten that night with Rumple out of the blanket. She glanced at the clock, it was only eight at night, and it wasn't nearly late enough for her to go to bed. As if an answer to a silent wish, her phone rang, she picked it up- hopeful.

"Hi, Archie…" She answered, glad to have been called by someone, but dismayed because it hadn't been Rumple. She knew it would be impossible for him to call her, after all, she had sent him away without anything.

"I thought you looked a bit more… upset than usual today. I know it was only a couple of minutes when I came into the library, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine… Thank you." She tried her best to keep her tone warm and friendly, but apparently something had faltered. "How's Perdita doing?"

"You sure? It certainly doesn't seem like it." He responded, and even through the phone Belle could visualize he knowing smile. "Perdita's doing fine." He played along with Belle's easier conversation starter, "Pongo has been so busy with her and the puppies. I almost feel like a proud father, you know?"

"Grandpa," Belle corrected. Archie made a mumbling sound on the other end of the line,

"101 puppies, Belle, do you know how crazy my house is right now?" He chuckled and, as if on cue, Belle heard a chorus of puppies yipping in the background, "I still can't believe we found Perdita. She was just wandering the streets one day when Pongo and I were out on a walk." A silence hung between them for a moment before Archie cleared his throat and continued on, "Pongo just knew her… He nearly dragged me across the road when he saw her and… Well… Here we are twelve weeks later."

"True love knows." Belle whispered, she really hadn't meant to verbalize what she was thinking, "Love doesn't care where or who or what you are. When true love comes, you just need to let it in- it's no different whether you're a dog or a human."

"You're missing him?" the question was really more of a fact, but his voice was satisfied yet understanding.

"Yes," Belle broke her composure. "I mean I miss every second of each passing day, but it's just been especially rough today." She confessed, "I wish there could've been another way." her body began to jump with her sobs again.

"You did what you felt was best." Archie encouraged, "you made a lot of people happy… And safe."

"What about me?" The way her temper had so suddenly let loose almost scared her, "I sent the man _I love _away forever, so that everyone else could be safe. Fantastic, everyone else is happy, safe, and doing just fine, but what about me? Am I just supposed to live the rest of my life in constant pain about what I did to him? I'll never know where he is or if he's safe… I 'll never touch his face or feel his lips on mine, never run my hand through his hair, or wake up to him giving me breakfast in bed… I'll never have his children. Archie, I ruined _my _life and everything I wanted for the town. What do I get now? Heartache? Pain? Emotional torture? I don't deserve any of that, but it's all I've gotten."

"You could go into the world and find him." His voice was encouraging, but Belle couldn't take it,

"After what he did to me… No I can't. Why would I? He obviously doesn't love me as much as he claimed he did."

"I married you two, and let me tell you, the love that just expelled itself from both of you is something really special… In fact I'd dare say it's like nothing I've ever seen before in my life."

"I know Rumple loves me." She was quick to state, "just not as much as I'd like… I don't want to be second to his power."

"Belle, I understand you're feeling lost and hurting right now, I promise you, though, things _are_ going to get better." He tried to provide her with optimism, there was nothing he could've said in that moment that she would believe regarding Rumple's love for her that would be able to avoid some sort of confrontation.

"No… No they won't." She shook her head, grasping on to her phone too tightly. "I'll forgive…In time I will. However, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I did to him. Not to mention I'll always be his second love." A loud clap of thunder made Belle jump in her seat. "I'm going to let you go. Thanks for calling, Archie; it truly does mean a lot." Once they had hung up, Belle leaned her head against the hard frame of the couch, allowing her eyes to close and a sense of peach to fill her for the first time in a long time. It felt much longer, but had actually only been a few moments when Belle's eyes fluttered back open after another roar of thunder and a bolt of lightning striking the ground. She rested her head in her hand for a few seconds, massaging her temples to soothe the headache her weeping had caused. Suddenly, her head jolted upward, and her eyes darted around the room fiercely _was that a bark? _She stayed in place- waiting for a confirmation- a half a minute later came another bark followed by a series of whimpers. _A dog? _ She racked her brain, trying to go through all the dogs in town. _Nobody here would have-or even let their animal out in weather like this. _Belle hurried to the door and opened it. "Hi, Puppy." Belle greeted the little Dalmatian pup, who hadn't even let her finish her greeting before running past her feet and inside the house. She slammed the door and raced after the puppy. When she had caught up to the puppy, it was on top of the blanket she had left on the couch.

Belle was careful when she approached the animal, noticing its young coat and electric blue eyes. She seated herself beside it, and scooped the creature up in her arms. The puppy looked _very _familiar, but Belle wasn't quite sure where from. "I suppose it wouldn't be right for me to leave you out there in that big storm, now would it?" She snuggled the puppy closer to her stomach, speaking in a baby talk voice, "You can stay with me tonight, and I get awful lonely around this place." She tickled the puppy's ear, and it licked her hand. "You probably are starving, come on, I'll get you some food." She kept the puppy in her arms as she walked to the kitchen. The puppy seemed to be staring at Belle with immense wonder as she reached in the crisper of the refrigerator. "I'm afraid I don't have any puppy food, but I have some ham and cheese." She took a couple slices of each and handfed the little puppy.

The rest of the night, everywhere Belle went the puppy went. The dog had seemed to take an immediate liking to her and enjoyed being near her. While it wasn't the same as having her true love around the house, the puppy was pleasant company. Around ten that night, a yawn made Belle realize that she would need to get to bed soon if she wanted her proper amount of sleep before she opened the library in the morning. "Well, Puppy, I'm going to bed. You can stay here." She fluffed the blanket up a bit, and when she exited the room the animal had seemed content. However, as she settled herself into her bed, she heard the clicking of nails on the wood floors and looked do to see-standing in the streak of moonlight- the puppy staring up at the bed. "You can't sleep in here!" Belle laughed sleepily, "This is where humans sleep." As if the puppy knew what Belle was saying, he let out a sad whimper and relaxed itself on the floor-never taking its eyes off her. "Oh okay, fine, it is just for tonight." She pulled the puppy up in the bed, and smiled when it settled itself right beside her on the pillow. "Tomorrow we're going to find your owner; they must be worried sick about you." She paused a moment, her conversation with Archie coming back into her mind. "Wait, I can't believe I didn't already figure this out, you're one of Pongo and Perdita's babies!" Belle kissed the puppy's head, "Your parents and Archie must be worried sick about you!" She contemplated calling Archie, but decided she wouldn't do so at that hour of the night. "I'll take you back first thing tomorrow." The puppy made a happy sound and Belle scratched it behind the ears before rolling over and falling into the best sleep she'd had in a long time, but still restless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Something about the next morning seemed brighter than it had in a long time. Maybe it was because of the puppy, or maybe Belle's new attitude-as the puppy had kept her mind busy last night. "Come here," She picked the puppy up in her arms, "I guess it's time to take you back to your family."

"Belle!" Snow called when she caught a glimpse of her walking down the sidewalk. Before Belle knew it, she had been enveloped by Snow's arms. "It's been awhile, how are you doing?"

"I… I've been better, but I'm okay." She couldn't rationalize saying she was great and acting as if nothing had happened-as if ridding the town of the man she loved didn't bother her in the slightest-but she knew that Snow didn't intend for a long and drawn out conversation about how she truly was doing. "I'm doing okay." She repeated. A huge grin grew on Snow's face,

"Who is this little guy?" She patted the puppy's head, and it licked her, but soon curled back up into the crook of Belle's arm.

"Oh, this puppy just showed up on the doorstep last night." She shrugged, "I think it is probably one of Pongo and Perdita's babies- you can't blame poor Archie for losing track of one puppy with that family he's got."

Snow chuckled, "101 dogs living in your house-that has got to be crazy!" She instinctively ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how he does it all." The women stood on the sidewalk and made awkward small talk for a few more minutes before each continued on their way. Belle kept her free hand on top of the puppy's head-she didn't know why – it seemed natural to her. When she reached Archie's doorstep-knocking on the door- she heard a chorus of barks from inside.

"I think your brothers and sisters and parents missed you, Puppy." She whispered, nuzzling the dog with her nose. Inside, she could hear Archie fumbling to the door and tripping over animals,

"Belle," He greeted, catching his breath, "This is a surprise, come in, take a seat… Well… Wherever you can find a place to sit, excuse the mess." He gestured to the floor that was practically made of shed dog fur and littered with chew toys.

"No matter." Belle giggled, then smiled weakly. _I think Rumple is the only person I've ever heard say 'don't worry about it' like that. _She had to force the thought from her mind as she took a seat on the normally mahogany colored couch-now coated in a thick layer of white and black.

"So what brings you here so… Unexpected? I would've put on a pot of tea had I known you'd be making a visit." He fought his way to a straight back chair across from Belle.

"I really didn't expect to come here today; I was just going to stay. At home and read… The library is closed today, so I really didn't have anything I had to do until-" She stuck the puppy out in front of her in the air for a moment before bringing it back to her chest, "This little guy decided to come to my house last night in the storm. and I was just returning him." Her attention shifted from Archie's eyes to the puppy "He's been fed and slept well, we had a lot of fun last night, didn't we?" She tapped the puppy's nose with her own once more. Archie's emotions changed from shock to gratefulness within seconds,

"Thank you, Belle, we noticed he was gone last night! We were all so worried about him!" Seeing the smile light up Archie's face, Belle couldn't resist but feel better herself as she put the puppy on the ground to run amongst it's siblings. Almost as soon as the puppy was on the ground, more were climbing on the couch from all directions and fighting for her affection. She smiled, it was an overwhelming feeling-trying to give love to all the puppies- but she enjoyed it. "You seem different today; Belle-like you're more upbeat. It's good to see that." Watching her facial features change, he instantly regretted saying anything. Her look went form carefree and happy to distressed and mysterious-like she was covering something up- in a millisecond.

"Well… "She struggled to get her voice to a steady and strong pitch, "I had great company last night, it was a lot of fun, and it was nice to bot have the _entire _house to myself." Archie's eyes drifted from her eyes- determined to stay fixed upon him-down to her hands that were wringing each other relentlessly. There was a silence for a few moments, that Archie finally broke,

"You know, Belle, I don't mean you any disrespect, right?" She nodded, and he continued on. "Maybe, though, if you sold the house and stopped checking in on his shop and got rid of some of his junk, and started to live a new-"

"No!" Belle stood up, her voice heated and cutting, "You're just like the rest of them!" The tears started falling down her face once more, "I thought you knew, I thought you cared!" She forced down a swallow, "You're not! You're just like everyone else- you're happy that he's gone and don't even care how I'm doing! You want me to think you do, but you don't!" She pursed her lips, staring at him in disgust a few seconds, "I thought you were different!" She headed for the door briskly, but tripped over a dog toy and fell on the floor. Archie wrapped his arms around her body using all the strength he had, preventing her from escaping,

"Belle, Belle, calm down!" He patted her back, surprised when she clung to him instead of clawing herself away from him. "It's okay, I was just suggesting something. It works for some people; I guess you'll need a different approach. I'm sorry I mentioned-"

"Don't apologize." She uttered, "I'm the one who is sorry, and I exploded on you. You did nothing wrong, you were just trying to help me." Her breathing was still shaky and her face still red, but she was trying to pull herself together. Archie helped her to her feet and got her back to the couch. He just kept holding onto her a few more minutes while she got herself under control. Once she had calmed down, he knew she needed to hear something positive. "Belle," He kept his voice firm and placed a hand on either of her shoulders, looking her directly in the eye, "I know it's hard right now, and that it feels like forever, but everything is going to get better." Belle nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"You really think so?" Her voice was so pitiful and vulnerable, Archie felt like he was comforting a scared child.

"I do." His words were so simple, yet had so much hope and promise in them.

"What do you think is going to happen to him-you know out _there_? Do you really think he's going to be okay? What do you think will happen to me?" As soon as she spoke, she felt awful, "Oh that sounded terribly selfish, I just mean-"

"It sounded fine." He assured, "Honestly, you probably don't want to know what I think right now."

"Why? Is it _that _awful?" She couldn't restrain herself from the urge of rolling her eyes, "I was such a fool." Archie hesitated a moment, then decided to go for it,

'I think that you and Rumple will both be okay." His voice was unwavering, but he had to check to read her body language, "If you ask me, I really believe that- no I know- that you two will get back together one day." He checked again, and while her features were confused and almost challenging him to explain himself now, she wasn't angry. "I mean, he is Rumpelstiltskin. Belle, you might not realize it, but he loves you… More than anything and I know that he will find his way back here one day."

"Okay, Archie," He had crossed a line that Belle hadn't been prepared for, "the gauntlet let me to his weakness- and he told me in the past that was what someone loved most. It led me to that bloody knife! So, obviously, he doesn't love me more than anything. Second, I banished him. He's not coming back, how would he? Even if he did, who says I'd be ready to forgive him for all that he did to me and this town?" Archie wasn't going to instigate a fight, but he was going to finish what he had on his mind,

"Rumple loves you, Belle. I'm not a magic expert or anything, but I'm sure there is a loophole to that 'leads to weakness/what you love most thing' because there is _no way _in _any _realm that he loves that dagger more than you. Secondly, he's still him- even if he doesn't have magic- he _is _going to eventually find a way to get what he wants… To get back here. Lastly, it might not feel like it, but in time you will forgive him." He nodded, having the utmost confidence in all that he was saying.

"Thank you for that. It truly means a lot." She leaned her head back against his couch, "you must think me insane." She finally laughed,

"Not at all." He patted her arm, "I think you're a woman who is very hurt, but very strong too. I know your future is going to be better than you can think of right now." She smiled, though she doubted his every word, the reassurance was nice.

After that conversation, there was a lull in their conversation. Smalltalk was made, but nothing really seemed worth mentioning to either of them, and Belle felt anxious to leave. When she could take the uneasy feeling no longer, she gathered her jacket and put on her shoes, and started to leave when, "Wait, Belle,"  
"What is it?" She asked, hand on the doorknob.

"You know, you said the puppy did you good last night. Honestly, I could tell that was true when you walked in." His eyes scanned the floor of all the puppies running around, "These pups are old enough to be taken away from their mother now, and I'd like to get my house back soon, why don't you take one?"

"To keep?" Belle's eyes grew wide- excitement and hope sparkling in them. Archie nodded,

"Take your pick." Though the thought was pleasant to her, Belle forced her look to return to a stoic expression,

"I couldn't, look at all of them. They're so happy together."

"Like I said, I'm going to start giving them away soon. If one of them was with you, I know you'd make sure that it visited us on a regular basis." Belle agreed, "So take your pick." As soon as he said that, the same puppy that had come to Belle's porch the prior night bounded back to her-and jumped at her legs. She picked the puppy up once more,

"Well, I'm going to have to take this little cutie." She kissed his head, then looked at Archie, "Thank you, my money is at home, I'll pay you the next time I see you."

"There's no need for that." He shook it off, "All I want is occasional visits from you both and to know what you're going to name him." Belle caught the hint,

"Oh a name… I'm going to name him…" She looked at the puppy, taking it in, and very nearly becoming hypnotized by its bright blue eyes. "Let me think, I hadn't expected to name him!" She was girlish and giddy as she thought. A list of names ran through her mind- _Spot, Sam, Freckles, Lucky- _but they all seemed too generic and not meaningful enough. Belle could feel Archie's eyes watching her intently, and continued to try to come up with a name for the puppy. All too suddenly a jolt went through her body when she finally came up with the perfect name, "Chip!" She declared, squeezing the puppy just a little tighter.

"Chip?" Archie asked, confused.

"Yes." She smiled brightly and spoke with enthusiasm, "It's a long story, but it's a very special name." Archie nodded,

"Well, I hope you and Chip have a great night." He opened the door, and Belle stepped outside, "If you need anything call me."

As Belle walked down the street, despite her best efforts not to notice it, she couldn't ignore a strange feeling in her chest, If anyone else had been around, perhaps they would've noticed her scrunched up faces and some slight uneasiness in her walk. "Chip, we're going to take a detour through the woods." She explained to the animal, "I don't know why, but I feel like a…. A pulling in my heart to go there."

The woods were peaceful-as always- and the further she walked into them, the more ease filled that pulling sensation in her chest. "Oh," She murmured, walking by the old well, "That's where my husband and I were married at. Well he's not… Well he _is, _technically, still my husband, but…" She found that her voice trailing, and just continued to enjoy the serenity of the trees and the birds chirping overhead. _I should've thought of coming out here sooner, it's always so beautiful and relaxing. _Her hand instinctively ran over the puppy's body- she wouldn't dare set him on the ground outside yet because he seemed to be very good at running away. After about twenty or so minutes, Belle got tired and decided to sit beneath a tree for a few moments before continuing her walk. "Maybe we'll make a habit of this, Chip. You know, Archie took your father on a walk around town each and every day- it's probably why Pongo is such a healthy dog." She leaned her head against the tree, half closing her eyes. Through the slit of her eyelids, she saw a figure dash behind some trees in the distance. Her eyes batted open, and she stood up immediately. _I probably shouldn't go investigate. _Belle attempted to reason with herself, but her curiosity got the best of her. She ran to where she had seen the figure and looked around, for a moment she saw nothing that looked suspicious, but soon another flash of movement appeared in front of her- this one not so hard to make out. Belle's heart caught in her throat, and she could feel the throat going dry. Her hold on the puppy tightened, and she felt her knees begin to wobble before her limbs went numb. Once it was finished being stuck in her throat, Belle's hear raced faster than she could've imagined. Thoughts begin to spin in her mind and she wasn't able to understand some of them. _No… It can't be? It has to be… How'd this happen? Should I…. No I'd look weak and desperate. It might not even really be… _ Despite trying to convince herself otherwise, she snuck to the point where she'd seen the figure move to-but saw nothing when she looked around. _That's funny I'm certain that I-_

"Belle," A low voice whispered from behind her. She whipped her body around instantly. Shock washed over her, but she soon was able to change every bit of her being to that of a strong and confident warrior.

"Rumpelstiltskin…" Belle watched him carefully as he revealed himself- slowly stepping out from behind some trees and bushes. She forced herself to take a deep breath-she hadn't even been able to shorten his name like she usually did- how would she actually speak to him? Someway, she had been able to keep her voice steady and her tone unafraid. "What… What are you doing back in Storybrooke?"

A/N Wow, that was a fun chapter to write! As always, don't hesitate to drop a line about what you think so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Belle kept the puppy clutched against her chest, her words remained strong though her legs were visibly shaking. "What are you doing here?" She demanded again.

"What's the matter, dearie? You thought you'd never see your monster of a _husband _again?" There was more than a hint of a snarl in his voice,

"No, I banished you, I didn't think you'd come back." Her words seemed just as cold and cruel as his own.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He walked in slow steps, circling around her and his cloak covering his and back. Every nerve of Belle was telling her to get out of the situation. She didn't want to be here-in the words alone with her husband who had abused the vows of their marriage by betraying her trust.

"How'd you get back here? Why are you back here?" It was now physically taking everything in her power not to burst out sobbing. "Why do you have this silly clock on too? Can't you look me in the eyes when you-" She couldn't understand how she'd mustered up the courage to reach out and pull the thing off him, but she had, and gasped when she saw him.

"Don't try to hide your disgust," h wiggled his finger at her. "You may find me repulsive now, but this is who you fell in love with." He motioned to himself.

"I find you repulsive now because of how you acted, not how you look." She managed to keep eye contact with his cold beady eyes-only stealing a glance at his body for a second. He was full Dark One again- just as he'd looked in the Enchanted Forest. "Now answer my questions, then leave." She commanded harshly

"You really think you could keep me gone?" His voice was half that of the Dark One with its singsong like quality, yet half that of Gold's sincere questioning and calmness. "You may have banished me, Sweetheart, but-"

"Don't call me 'Sweetheart.'" She growled, still on edge, Rumple's hand did a little flourish in the air- the sunlight making the gold flecks shine in his greenish-gold complexion.

"You may have banished me, but I found my way back. I would've searched forever to get back. Why am I back? For you." He pointed at her and smiled, Belle felt herself wince. "It's forever, dearie, remember?"

"Not anymore." She somehow managed to get out hoarsely. Rumple's eyes turned from solid stone to vulnerable and scared, A softness overtook his voice,

"Belle, please. I came back for you. I came back to apologize-to tell you that I was wrong for lying and deceiving you. I came back to tell you I'm sorry for trying to kill the pirate, and take Miss Swan's magic, and trapping the fairies and-" He was on his knees now, begging shamelessly.

"The Dark One grappling at my feet?" Belle's voice was wickeder than either of them thought it could ever sound. "Get up, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Please, Belle, I love you! I made a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry!" He stood, but his eyes still plead Belle to forgive him. For a moment, it looked as if Rumple's wish were about to come true, Belle's eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin. I always have and I always will, but I don't forgive you for what you did to me or tried to do to this town. Now, get up and get lost." Once again she was choking back sobs. She didn't mean that. Of course she wanted to see him. It had taken everything in her ability to resist the urge to jump on him and engulf him in the tightest and most loving embrace in the world and tell him how she missed and loved him and how _she_ was sorry for everything. Before she turned to head back to their-not her- house, Belle thought she saw tears pricking the ducts of Rumple's eyes. _Keep walking. _She told herself as she made her way away from Rumple, but soon the puppy had leapt out of her hands and was bounding toward him.

The puppy bounced at Rumple once it was close enough and started licking his boots and pant legs. "Get away from me." He shooed the puppy, bending over to swat it away-but instead of running away the puppy jumped in his arms. "Dog," Rumple groaned, yet couldn't make himself put it down. "You were the one Belle was holding." He put the pieces together. He had to hold the puppy, if nothing else it meant he'd see Belle at least once more.

Within a few minutes, Belle came out from behind a tree. "Puppy," She called before spotting it in Rumple's arms. She stomped over to him, "Give me my dog back!" She yelled,

"Here, he just jumped in my arms." He pulled the puppy-who had been licking his face and hands- away from him and handed it to Belle.

"Thank you." She protectively shoved the puppy into the crook of her arms, and turned away once again.

"Perhaps you should trust me! Your little friend there likes me!" Rumple called after her, trying to be calm but really seeming more desperate than ever. He kicked the ground when she didn't answer, chiding himself for everything he'd done wrong. He'd had a second chance at life and love, and once again he'd destroyed it.

Belle walked briskly out of the forest, just wanting to get home as soon as she could. So many questions and thoughts running through her mind. _Why did Rumpelstiltskin come back to Storybrooke? To get her back… What did that mean? Did he honestly think he could get her back after all he'd done? How did he cross the town line? He had answered that vaguely to say the least. Why had his looks been altered? He'd had magic before in Storybrooke, so why did he suddenly look as he had in the Enchanted Forest? Why did Chip seem so drawn to him? Weren't dogs supposed to know the differences between good and bad people? _There were so many unanswered questions that Belle both wanted the answers to yet feared what learning them might mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle set the puppy down once she got in the house and closed the door, running to the sitting room as fast as possible. She took the nearest pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could- then felt the sobs starting anew and shaking her body once again. Rumpelstiltskin was back in Storybrooke. How had this happened? She wasn't upset-but she was. He was in town, so he was safe and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. At the same time, though, he was in town and he was here for her-whatever that meant. She wanted to take him in and let him know how she loved and missed him, but she couldn't. If she did that he'd think it was perfectly fine for him to do all kinds of dirty deeds behind her back again in the future. She couldn't let him think that. So, no matter how much it hurt her, she would have to avoid all contact with Rumpelstiltskin so long as he was around town. She'd have to be strong and once again put the happiness of the town ahead of her own.

"Chip, want me to read you a bedtime story?" Belle asked the puppy-who was curled up on the welcome mat by the door- before heading up to her room. "Of course you do, come on." She scooped the puppy up and carried him up to the bedroom, where they cuddled up and the puppy was sleeping within ten minutes of Belle reading. For such a small creature, Chip snored awfully loud. So loud- in fact- that Belle had to stop reading because she simply couldn't concentrate. She closed her eyes and enjoyed hearing Chip's loud breathing beside her, yet tonight-more than she had before- Belle wished for Rumple's company. She wished that she could turn over and wrap her arms around him or feel his arms protectively tight around her in the middle of the night, she wanted to lay her head on his chest and hear his steady heart beat or feel the warmth of his lips as they planted sweet butterfly kisses atop her head and shoulders. It made her heart sink to know that-had she been willing- she could've had all that right that very moment, but she couldn't give in. She couldn't be weak and afraid. She had to be strong and brave and stand her ground, even if she did want to give in more than anything in the world.

Rumple-once again- haunted Belle's dreams that night. They weren't necessarily dreams, but more like flashbacks. She saw their kiss in the Dark Castle and all the sweet moments they'd shared back in the Enchanted Forest, she'd seen him stepping off the boat after returning from Neverland- gosh he looked so darn handsome in that leather suit- and then saw their wedding and their wedding night. The last dream-or rather nightmare- she had was of her banishing Rumple. She woke up abruptly, and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I'm sorry, Rumple." Belle whimpered and pulled the blanket over her head. For a moment, she considered dressing herself and running back to the forest. Rumple would still be there- she knew it- and he'd take her back. It seemed like a good enough idea to her, it would certainly make her feel better. She couldn't, though, she had to stay strong.

Belle's night had been restless with her waking up every few hours in a puddle of her own tears and an ache in her heart. She needed to talk to Archie again- nobody else would understand. The clock read seven AM. It was too early to go visiting. Somehow, she forced herself to get out of bed and go down to the kitchen. Eating was necessary, she'd do that and dress herself before heading over to Archie's- it would take her long enough. The eggs she'd made herself filled her stomach, though they were burnt and bland. The last thing Belle felt like doing this morning after having not slept more than a few hours combined last night was get dressed nicely, so she threw on a pair of sweatpants. As she sifted through the drawers in her bedroom to find an old T-shirt, she came across one of Rumple's. She picked it up and clung to it for a moment-when she lifted it to her nose she could almost smell his scent on it still. Forcing herself out of her trancelike state, she shoved the shirt back in the drawer and withdrew her own. Once she dressed herself, she threw her hair up into a messy kind of bun on her head and sat on a stool in front of the vanity in her bedroom. She looked rough with the dark circles under her eyes and puffy swollen lids; the redness in her eyes was very noticeable. She looked a wreck, and hoped that not many people would be roaming the streets so early in the morning. The last thing Belle wanted was to have someone spot her and then ask why she looked so awful, she wasn't sure she'd be able to play it cool very much longer.

Her wishes came true, no one stopped her on the streets, granted no one had really been out. When she reached Archie's doorstep, she knocked fiercely on the door. Archie opened the door in a rush, a swarm of puppies art his feet, "Belle, good morning!" He greeted, "This is the second visit you've made so early in two days. Is everything okay?" His face shown the worry he felt, he didn't really need to say anything else, "Is everything with Chip okay?" he glanced to the puppy that was still sleeping in her arm. "Come in, sit down." He stepped aside to invite her in, pushing some puppies out of the way with his feet.

"Thank you." She hurried in so that he could close the door quicker-the faster he closed it the lesser the chance of any puppies escaping. She flung herself on the couch again, "Go visit your brothers and sisters, Chip." She instructed, letting the puppy go on the floor, and laughed when Chip was tackled by some of his siblings.

"What's wrong, Belle?" Archie asked, sitting in his chair again. "Don't try to say 'nothing', I see your red face and puffy eyes- you've been crying." He got comfortable and stared into Belle's eyes,

"He's back." She squeaked, fresh tears beginning to fall. It took Archie a moment to register what she'd meant,

"What? Who's back?" He paused, "Not… Him?" He was careful not to offend Belle by his tone, but wasn't prepared to handle this so early in the morning. Belle nodded, biting her lip,

"Yes, Rumple is back in Storybrooke." Her hands gripped around her stomach, "He's back. I… I ran into him yesterday after I left here."

"Yes…" Archie prodded, waiting for her to go on.

"Something happened, he changed forms… He's dark again-and he looks just as he had back in our land. That doesn't matter; the thing that made me uneasy is he said he was here for me. He tried apologizing and all." Archie had to listen to her very carefully to understand what she was saying between her accent and her sobs.

"I don't mean to say 'I told you so'," Archie smiled, and Belle cut him off before he could continue the remainder of whatever he was going to say,

"I told him to get lost." She forced the sentence out, the bitterness of it was still fresh on her tongue. "I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Belle, do you want to see him again?" He had to use a different approach than what he had been trying to use.

"I'm mad at him, and I can't stand to look at him and know all that he did, but of course I want to see him. I miss him, I love him." The directness of Belle's answers surprise herself, but Archie didn't seem surprised. He simply lifted his cup of tea and sipped it,

"Well, Belle, it's up to you now. I wish I could do something to help, but this whole situation is entirely up to you. You either have to forgive him or not. If you get back together, it's all up to you."

"I know." She sighed, hanging her head in her hands. "I just wish it were simpler than it is. If I take him back, I risk the town being safe, but I'm happy. If I don't, then the town is safe, but I'm miserable. It's not a nice spot to be in."

"Do you mind me saying something here, Belle?"

"Of course not, anything will be appreciated."

"You keep using the word 'safe', how do you know if you take Rumple back the town won't be safe? I mean, regardless of if you're together- so long as he's in town- the town could still be in danger if he got the inclination. Belle was silent a minute, she hadn't that of that.

"I suppose, but I just… If I took him back, I'd be telling him I'm okay with all the things he's done. It's not alright if he does those dirty deeds, and I need him to know I'm serious "Archie leaned back, silent for a minute,

"Well, you're in quite the dilemma." He watched her bob her head slowly, "You had to know you'd feel this way, though."

"I knew I'd miss him." She stated, "I hadn't planned on him ever coming back, though. The thing is now that he's back, we _could _make up. I want to, but I won't."

"Would you like me to go find him and arrange a time for both of you to come see me? Maybe if you two talked with someone who is interested in the best for both of you-me- it would make things easier to work out."

"Perhaps, but I never want to see him again. Archie, if I were to see him again I'd… Well I'd be weak and I would forgive him on the spot. I can't stay mad with him forever, I've tried. I know he did awful things and they hurt me, but as soon as I saw him yesterday I… All that anger went away and I was just so happy he was safe and the only thing I wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him and tell him how I missed him and love him. Do you see what I mean?" She folded her hands in her lap, she knew she sounded like a blubbering fool but it didn't matter. All Belle wanted was to be back to her normal self.

"I sound like a broken record, Belle. Nobody but you can decide your fate. If you don't want to be with him, you wont be., if you do, then you will be. It's that simple."

"I guess I ought to just get used to the idea of being an old maid in that huge house. My family will be my books and my animals." She forced a smile, but it only lasted a moment before it faltered. Belle wiped her eyes with a tissue and found Chip at her feet. "Thank you for dealing with me, Archie. I know it can't be easy to sit there and watch a woman sob over something that is her own doing."

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it, Belle, you're my friend and I'm here for you when you need to talk. You're going through a lot right now and you're essentially going through it alone. I think- I know- that in the end your heart will lead you to where you're supposed to be." His lips formed a mysterious smile, one that almost made Belle a bit uncomfortable.'

"Thank you," She said again, picking up the puppy.

"He's going to be too heavy to carry pretty soon." Archie observed, "How about a leash?" He picked up a leash off the floor and threw it to Belle. She hooked it on Chips blue collar and thanked Archie again before leaving his house. Once she was on the streets a new battle formed in her mind. _I shouldn't go to him, I should stay home. I need to be strong,_ met with _I need to talk to Rumple, I need to see him. We need to do something about this predicament. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Belle had been able to convince herself to go back home. It would just be easier, and besides, what reason did she have to go find Rumple? What would she even say to him? That she was sorry, that she loved him? They were true statements, but they didn't seem to suffice for the circumstances nor did they seem like they would fit the confident act she had tried so hard to portray.

The night was lonely and boring, again. Belle made herself a simple lunch meat sandwich for dinner and then retired to the parlor to try to read for the night, Chip was relaxed in front of the fire across the room. She flipped the book over a moment to read the front cover, it was a romance novel she and found in the library earlier in the day. She let out a heavy sigh, and then continued reading, "Is that what love is supposed to be?" She muttered almost bitterly, "Love is…Painful and love is-" Her eyes-that had drifted once again from the pages of the book- followed Chip as he suddenly got up from his warm spot in front of the fire and sniffed the air. The puppy continued to sniff-he had detected something- and tracked the smell until it led to an object in the corner of the room. The cane. The cane that Belle had tried so hard to ignore but couldn't bring herself to get rid of. Belle watched with interest as Chip sniffed the cane and then licked it before lying down right beside it. Before she could even realize it, Belle was on her feet with her voice stern and scolding, "Don't you dare start to chew-" She stopped her own sentence when she noticed that Chip was simply just curled up beside it. She eyed the puppy, and then nodded quizzically. "Okay, never mind…" Her voice was quiet, and her gaze lingered on Chip a moment before she returned to the couch and her book.

A few hours later, Belle got up to wash her teacup and put it in the washing machine. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only nine at night. She didn't care, though, it was time for bed. It didn't matter how young the night was, she wasn't feeling well. A feeling had been in her stomach- turning and twisting for some reason- since earlier in the night. "Let's go night night, Chip!" She called. Granted she'd only had the dog for a couple of days, but already he was starting to learn his name. The jingle of the tags on his collar made her chuckle as he skidded into the kitchen. "Come on, let's go night night." She started up the stairs and went into her room. A bath didn't seem necessary tonight, she'd hardly done anything and she didn't feel like it, so she slipped out of her clothes and into her nightdress. Staring at herself in the vanity, she ran her fingers over the intricate white lace at the neckline of the pale blue silk gown. This was an old nightgown, the strings hanging off the arms proved it, from her time back in the Dark Castle. Was this the gown that- it was! The memory of the first time she and Rumple had made love filled her mind. "This is the dress I lost my innocence in, Chip." She closed her eyes, almost feeling the sensations of that night as the memory continued to play out in her mind. The feel of his lips tenderly trailing from her head and shoulders, down her neck, the way he'd spent so much extra time at her bosoms and then trailed to her stomach and below. His fingertips were tracing patterns on her bare body and she was squirming from the newness of these feelings, but enjoying the act more than she ever could've imagined. Then how he'd filled her and made her feel complete and tight, and then- the best part- how he had made sure to hold her so tightly as she went to sleep in his arms.

Chip barked, bringing Belle back to the present. "I don't know why I told you that, you're a puppy, you don't know or care what I'm saying." She blinked a few times; yes this had been _that _gown. As she crawled beneath the dark colored blankets with golden trim on the edges, she wished the memory could've lasted forever. She patted Chip's head before closing her eyes and turning the lights off with the clicker on the nightstand table. "Goodnight, boy."

That night, Belle did sleep a little easier than the prior night. She had still been restless and woken up many times, but she had managed to sleep longer and felt a little more rested this morning. She yawned, stretching her arms out and opening her eyes. "Chip, good morning, what do you want to do today?" She reached out to pat his back or head, but didn't feel him where he'd slept the last couple days. "Chip?" Belle was abruptly more alert than she'd been in a long time. He wasn't in his usual spot, where was he?" "Chip?" She repeated, her eyes darting frantically about the room as she slid her slippers on and got out of bed to explore the house. "Are you playing hide and seek with me?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

After she'd checked every inch of the house and had found no puppy anywhere, Belle sat at the kitchen table to think of places she could've missed. No, she'd checked everywhere! Where could this little puppy have gone? Her eyes gravitated to the front door and to her surprise, it was open just a crack- but enough for a 3 month old Dalmatian pup to get out of." She rushed upstairs to properly clothe herself and was out of the house within five minutes.

Of all the places in Storybrooke, where would Chip go? Archie's seemed like the logical conclusion- maybe Chip missed his family. Belle didn't want to go to Archie's house, though. "I've been there every day for a week." She reasoned quietly, but the real reason she didn't want to go was because she didn't want to admit to Archie that she'd lost Chip. She'd only owned him two days and she'd lost him. How irresponsible would that look? She couldn't keep track of one little dog, whilst Archie had had 101 in his home for three months. She could call him, but that still seemed awfully irresponsible. Before she knew it, she had pulled her cell phone out and was dialing Archie's number. It might have made her look negligent, but if Chip was there it would shorten her search and put her mind at ease. Archie answered on the second ring and hadn't had the chance to greet her before Belle blurted out, "Hi, Archie, its Belle. Is Chip at your house?"

"Chip?" Archie's voice was still drowsy, "No… I just woke up and took puppy count, he wasn't here? Did you lose him?" He realized the rhetorical question he'd asked and added to it soon, "Do you want me to go look for him with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just have no clue where to look! He's a puppy, there's nowhere in town he'd need to go." Her free hand squeezed her temples as she kept walking. "Thanks anyways."

"No problem. Let me know when you find him, please?"

"Of course." The phone was pushed back into Belle's coat pocket as her thoughts began. _If I were a dog, where would I go? _A terrifying thought suddenly hit her, _what if he crossed the line? _Her heart started racing faster than it had been as fear clutched at it. She immediately started toward the town line-that bloody place. So much happened there, and nothing good. She had been shot there, Rumple had killed Pan there, they'd all said goodbye to Emma and Henry there, her father had tried to send her over it, and _she_ had sent Rumple over it. Yes, it would make sense that Chip would've crossed the wretched thing.

When she arrived at the line, she didn't see anything that indicated that a puppy was or had been anywhere near it. That still didn't eliminate the possibility that he'd crossed, though. Belle was torn on what to do next. She could just sit there and hope he came eventually, but on the other hand, he could be back home right now waiting for her. Yes, Chip could be curled up in a pile of blankets wondering where his new mama was. She had just turned to start to go back into the main part of town, when a loud-but not distressed- bark sounded from somewhere near. Instantly, she paused and listened carefully for another bark. A few seconds later, it happened, one came from within the woods. Belle felt her body stiffen and cringed. "You wouldn't dare." She seethed, storming off into the forest.

She had only traveled for a few minutes into the forest before she saw exactly what she'd expected to see. Rumple was there- in front of a tree- with Chip in his arms. Belle approached with caution, not knowing whether she'd make a quiet approach or one made in fury. She watched for a moment, keeping herself hidden, before making her presence known. She knew Rumplestiltskin was a man that would often do anything to get what he wanted, but this? She was appalled, and could feel herself glaring at him. He'd stolen her dog to get her to him, she knew it. The strangest thing was the fact that Chip didn't seem scared, but rather happy and safe as he cuddled Rumple's arms and chest before jumping to lick his face. It would've been an adorable sight-her true love and her puppy bonding-had things been different. As it was, it was all she could do to keep her anger and animosity form boiling over.

When she felt composed enough to speak without slapping him she, stepped forward slowly to reveal herself. "Rumplestiltskin!" She roared, "Give me my puppy!" The words after his name seemed laughable to Belle and not very threatening.

"Good morning to you too, dearie." He stood, keeping Chip in his arms, and bowed dramatically.

"I can't believe you!" Her face scrunched up as she reached for Chip-who was content licking Rumple's neck and being pat on the head by him. "Stealing my dog from me? Are you serious? What did you did? Did you show up in my house last night and steal him? Did you-"

"_Your house." _He wagged his free finger at her, "I believe you're mistaken there." He eyed her intently, and she did all she could to avoid contact with his reptilian eyes. She knew that if she looked into them at that exact moment she'd smile because, yes, she considered it their house still, and, If she looked into his eyes, there was a good chance she'd invite him to come home. That couldn't happen.

"Yes, _my _house!" She spat fiercely. "Did you sneak into it last night to steal my dog? Did you just poof him here? What did you do, I want to know. If you don't tell me, I'll go to Regina for a spell to protect him from randomly getting poofed places by my deranged husband whom I banished from town! Why are you, how are you back?" She was fuming now, but confused more than anything-especially when she'd heard herself bring back the questions she'd tried to get answered the other day. "Once Regina knows you're back, trust me, it'll get around. I'm being a lot nicer than anyone else in this town will be to you, if it gets back to the town that you're here… You'll be in trouble." She realized she was rambling now, and that her voice had grown softer and could feel herself getting choked up. She was about to cry. Belle had to physically force herself to swallow and not start bawling once more. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice demanding and strong, "Just give me my dog." She reached out for Chip again, and was surprised when Rumple didn't pull him away again. Instead, he shoved him into her arms.

"I didn't steal him." Belle was stunned by how soft his voice was. "He came to me." She involuntarily rolled her eyes as she grasped Chip-only coming in contact with Rumple's long nails and oddly textured flesh a second- and kissed the top of his furry head.

"Yeah right." Oh no, she'd done it. She had looked up into Rumple's eyes. She had seen all the memories they'd shared, and that look of pure love and admiration reserved only for her. She felt the anger starting to melt, and the desire to squeeze him in the tightest embrace the world had ever known start to rise to the surface.

"Believe what you want, Belle, it's the truth." He turned his back on her, and she saw some wisps of his curls hidden under the cloak.

"Why didn't you just poof me here? Why my dog? What does he have to do with anything?" She was past the want to cry-for now- and simply was raging and wanted answers. "It's me you want, it's me you ought to summon."

"As I've been saying," His voice took on a slight tone of annoyance, and he whipped back around and got disturbingly close to Belle. He stared down, making sure he had made eye contact with her and spoke slowly, "I didn't take your little puppy." He took a step back, and Belle let her breath come out. "It seems he doesn't hate me so much as you think he should-so much as you do."

"He's just a-" Her voice was hardly more than a quick breath, and she forced her eyes toward the ground to avoid direct contact to his eyes any longer than necessary. "Whatever you did to conjure my dog, don't do it again." She cuddled her face into Chip's fur. Why was she hanging around here? Why couldn't she bring herself to just leave? The tension was palpable between Rumple and Belle, and extremely uncomfortable, yet she didn't want to leave. "Come on, Chip let's go home." She kissed his ears as he licked her face. Belle managed to turn herself around and start towards home, when she head a low grumbled,

"Chip?" A deep, but quiet chuckle followed the name.

"Yes!" She lashed around, eyes cold. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He murmured, he hadn't meant for her to hear him in the first place. Before she left, though, Belle dared to steal a quick peak at his mouth before he turned to go his own way-a sad smile had found its way on his lips. She had to mentally encourage herself,_ be strong, Belle, don't say anything, just go home. She had to use every ounce of vigor in her body to keep dragging herself forward, she couldn't look back._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He slammed the door to the cabin way harsher than was necessary. It had been some time since he'd last been here- the last time had been when he had taken Moe French back here to get the whereabouts of the teacup. He snorted, remembering to how he'd furiously beat Moe with his cane. He had taken out years of anger, frustration, and heartbreak on Moe in one day. At the time it had felt so good, he lightly shook his head at the memory. What was it he had so passionately screamed at Moe that day? Rumple racked his mind until the words came back, "You shut her out, you had her love and you shut her out!" He nodded, speaking the words dejectedly to himself so hushed even he could hardly hear them.

The cabin wasn't much, it never had been, but over the last few years it had deteriorated at an astonishing rate. Half the boards were moldy or eaten by weathering and age. All that was in the little shack of a house was a hard full bed, a stove and refrigerator, and a small bathroom with a simplistic toilet and wash basin as a bathtub. It was all one medium sized room and the bathroom was simply a curtain that hung the length of the ceiling to the floor in a little 5x5 section of the cabin. No sources of entertainment, no bookshelves, no wardrobes, no nothing. This cabin was the necessities and that was it. It wasn't home; it was merely a house-a hiding place.

Rumple laid down on the bed, there wasn't anything to do. It seemed that had been his entire life since Belle had kicked him out of town. Waking up, surviving, and going back to sleep. There was no happiness, no light, no love, and no reason to really try to live. The little sliver that had kept him hanging on all those weeks in New York was that when he and Robin had returned with Ursala, Maleficent, and Cruella, was the hope that Belle might be willing to forgive him and take him back. That's all he wanted. He realized, now, that was all he'd ever wanted. The craziest thing of all, he'd gone and thrown it all away-again. Desperately trying to force himself not to let the tears begin to fall, Rumple glanced down at his hands. _Hideous. _ He inwardly griped, staring at the blackish green nails and textured gold-green scales. It had been a small sacrifice to get back into Storybrooke, and he'd been more than willing to take it. Now, though, it all seemed to have been done in vain. The only reason he'd wanted back into this horrid little town was to win Belle back, he'd been ready to do absolutely anything she wished, but now it seemed she wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed. _I guess it was my own doing_. He inwardly sulked. _I was so confident in everything I was doing and so… Arrogant to think I had it all under control. I thought I could free myself of that cursed knife and keep Belle. _Rumple had to close his eyes, weary. He could've. He knew that, and that was what stung the most. Had he just let Belle known what he was up to, had he not tried so dreadfully to keep her in the dark to all the deeds he had done, had he simply just told he what he'd wanted to do, then everything would be alright now. Belle would've listened and told him it was okay and they'd find a way that didn't involve manipulating and tricking everyone in town into bad-sometimes worse than that- situations. Yes, had he told her, things would've been very different now. Rumple sat up on the bed and let his feet dangle off the side as he stared aimlessly at the wood beneath his feet and his nails that were resting on his lap. He'd done it now, he knew it. No matter what he did, there was no way Belle would forgive him now. He'd messed up his chance at a happy life with his true love. and there was no one he could blame but himself.

He walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve some water, more as an excuse to move and have something to do than because he was actually thirsty. Still, she had to care about him right? The thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. The dog-wherever that thing had come from- liked him, couldn't Belle still? Of course, she had named the little animal Chip. His hand flourished in the air at that thought. Maybe she could fool townspeople as to the meaning of the puppy's name, but not him. No Rumpelstiltskin was her husband, he knew her better than anyone, and her naming that animal after such a huge symbol of their relationship was not a coincidence. There was meaning there. Rumple gulped down a sip of water. Maybe he did still have a chance. Still, if she'd had any intention of giving him another chance, she would've done it by now. All he was doing was feeding his own wishful thinking, he knew that. He had messed up the only good in his life for stupid and selfish reasons, and the pain of the repercussions was something he'd be subjected to live with for eternity.

A loud knock on the door made Rumple jump in place. His heartbeat fastened for a moment. Could it be? Would Belle really come back to him? Find him in his abandoned cabin? No, he forced himself to calm down; Belle wouldn't have such a loud and demanding knock. Without any acknowledgment, the door swung open and the three dark women strode in, Ursala slamming the door behind him. "We're ready," she announced, crossing her arms and eyeing Rumple-he was suddenly very nervous.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid, little troll?" Cruella moved closer to Rumple, casually patting him on the head.

"Haven't cut the gin from your diet, I see." He moved, straightening and trying to regain the act he had for these women- strong and here for vengeance. "Yes, Maleficent did you the potion I asked you for?"

"Here it is," She produced a shimmery orange liquid in a rounded glass jar.

"Perfect," He plucked it from her fingers and circled the women. "Let us begin, shall we?" He settled on the floor, producing a large bowl and several other potions in front of him. Each potion, Rumple was careful to mix with the others slowly and kept a careful watch on the elixir he was creating.

"What exactly is this thing going to do?" Ursala snapped,

"It's going to show us exactly where The Author is. We'll be able to find him before the heroes do, and ask for our happy endings." He explained, keeping his eyes on the potions.

"What makes you think The Author is going to give us happy endings?" Cruella asked, taking a drag off her cigar,

"I do wish you'd take that thing out side of my cabin, Cruella, it's bad enough the smell of gin is going to linger around here days after you leave. Is the cigar necessary?" That was Belle protruding through, he knew it. He wasn't fond of the cigar, but he wouldn't- before he had been a married man- have made any remarks like that. He was quick to continue to the relevant topic, "He's going to give them to us because it's time the villains got their happy endings." He stated very matter-of-factly.

"Your little maid?" Ursala taunted more than actually questioned

"My w- Yes my maid, she lives here, yes." It seemed he always had to think on his feet with these women. They were smart, but he was still smarter than all three of them combined. The weakness in his façade seemed to be when they brought up Belle. His little maid. Every time they said that, he almost nearly corrected them to 'wife'. "Yes," He repeated, "my former maid does live here; I haven't seen her in some time, though. I suppose she's found her own happiness, I don't know. After the curse hit here, I didn't feel there was any need to keep her around, really."

Maleficent and Cruella nodded, Ursala did too but wasn't quite as convinced. Rumple kept staring at the bowl, it broke his heart to have to speak in such a callous way about Belle. He had to, though, if he spoke of her with love or affection, they would all know why he was really here. He couldn't let that happen, because then they'd figure out his real plan. Any chance he had of fixing things with Belle-if he had any at all- would be destroyed if any of these women found out.

About a half hour later, the concoction was complete. "Ladies," He gestured to the bottle of sparkling brown liquid in his hand, "Here it is. First thing tomorrow, we'll go find this author."

"Why wait?" Ursala inquired, hands on her hips, "Why not today?"

"Because…" Rumple had to force himself to breath and hurry to come up with an acceptable answer. Why did he want to wait anyway? He honestly didn't know. "Well, I suppose there would be nothing wrong with starting this quest tonight."

"Alright, then tonight we start. Ursala stated, but something in her tone said she knew something was off. "We'll be back just before sundown." With that, the trio of women left Rumple alone in his cabin with the elixir. How had he managed that one, he didn't know. What time was it now? He looked at the clock, a little after two in the afternoon. There were still a few hours until sundown.

Rumple paced in circles around the cabin, there was nothing to do and he was very lonely. In a way, it reminded him of how he'd used to spend his time in the Dark Castle. Of course, in that time, people had constantly been summoning him to give or do something for them. The loneliness hadn't bothered him so much as it did now, granted he hadn't really known he was lonely in the castle. His mission had been to find Bae, nothing more. His mind had been set on that one goal; he was occupied in those days. Now, he had nothing left. Bae was gone, Belle was gone, and magic was there. It was always there, no matter how much he had grown to detest it. The feeling of it was nice-to feel the power surge through his body and know that with it he didn't have to worry about anything- but he should've headed his own advice. Magic always comes with a price. The phrase he had said to others so many times echoed in his mind, haunting him. Yes, it always came with a price, and his price had been paid with the loss of both Bae and Belle. There had to be a way to fix things, a loophole, there always was. No, this was far too serious. Baelfire was dead, there was no changing that, and Belle had no reason to forgive him nor did she seem the least bit interested in trying to mend things. She didn't even seem interested in talking to him. He had to try, just once more. With a flourish of his hand, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared, he was on the front step of the pink house. He knocked on harshly, pulling the hood of the cloak over his head-he couldn't risk being seen. "Just a minute!" He heard Belle call, Rumple could almost picture her scrambling up from the couch, book in hand, and stumbling to the door while her eyes adjusted to not having a page in front of her. Rumple bit his lip, shoving his hands beneath the cloak. His heart shouldn't be racing like it was, he shouldn't have the sweat beginning to form on his forehead, and the fear and anxiousness rising within him and spreading through his all body was taking over. He still had time; he could simply snap his fingers and be back in his cabin. It wasn't like Belle would actually forgive him, she'd probably be offended he was even on their- her- doorstep. "Hi, I'm so sorry I was in the back room," She was speaking before she even opened the door, "Rumpelstiltskin!" She shirked, yet was still careful to keep her voice down. The friendliness she had offered before seeing the identity of her visitor had was gone now- replaced by annoyance and haste. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I'm not joking, you keep this up, you're going to have a lot of problems-and not only with me." A squeaky bark came from behind Belle, and soon Chip had managed to squeeze behind Belle's legs and the door. The puppy jumped on Rumple's legs, panting and jumping with excitement. Chip finally tired of being ignored, and just plopped on Rumple's feet and curled up on them. "What did you do to this dog?" She demanded again, scooping Chip up in her arms.

"I've told you Belle, nothing! Please, let me talk."

"Like I believe that, dogs know who people truly are." Hearing Belle speak so sourly of him hurt, but Rumple knew he deserved it. This wasn't the time to get hurt over petty things. Chip was squirming in Belle's arms, tongue hanging out, and his eyes intent on Rumple.

"They do." His words fell simply. Belle wasn't sure how to take the simplicity in which he spoke, she had no idea how to read him.

"I don't know what you're here for, but I want you to leave." Politeness wasn't a concern now.

"Belle," He took a step closer to her, "Please, you wanted you time to talk at the line and I gave it to you. Now I want my turn, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." For a moment, sympathy found its way to her eyes, but it was gone just as soon as it had come. Without warning, Rumple felt a jerk on his arm, and the next thing he knew he was standing on the inside of the house. Belle shut the door behind him.

"Regina," She said, pointing outside, "She was walking by, I don't want anyone to see you." Rumple looked down, realizing her hand was still gripped around his forearm. He enjoyed the moment, savoring the touch of her hand, knowing well it might be the last time he'd feel her touch. Noticing his gaze, Belle removed her hand and cleared her throat. "This town isn't very fond of you right now, they could hurt you."

"Well I don't think they've ever been real fond of me, my dear." He stood stiff, awkward and not knowing exactly how to act or what to do.

"Have a seat," Belle said, motioning for him to follow her into the sitting room, "I haven't cleaned it in a few days, but it's just Chip and I, we don't care about a little mess in here."

"You never were one for cleaning." Rumple smirked, his voice light and joking,

"Shut up," Belle allowed herself to laugh, catching herself abruptly as she seated herself on the couch. It felt weird, but comfortable, sitting on the couch facing Rumple. There was at least a three foot space between them, but Chip was eager to jump out of Belle's arms and into Rumple's lap. Rumple caught him, and rubbed his head absently. "Talk." Belle demanded, her eyes watching the dog and Rumple's hands. "I'm giving you your turn." She crossed her arms and leaned back, "you don't need to keep the hood on," She chuckled, pulling it down. "That's better, now go on, tell me what you need to say. You'll need to leave soon."

"Belle," He tapped his nails on Chip's back, and was careful to keep his head hung and eyes on the floor, "I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry- for everything." He nodded to himself, "You deserve better, you always have. Somehow, you fell for me-a monster- despite my many flaws, and I completely disregarded your feelings. I should've straightened out and done everything I could to keep you happy and, what did I do, I lied and manipulated and deceived you. I took you and your love for granted, and that is something I am very sorry for. You didn't deserve that, and I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I would've been a better man for you, and I really wished I hadn't hurt you, you didn't deserve the pain, and you deserve someone much better than me. You always have." He was rambling, he knew, but he couldn't stop, "I'm sorry, Belle, I really am. I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know I'm sorry and that I love… And that I always will." He rose slowly,

"Sit down," Belle said, fighting back her own tears, "You're crying." He settled himself back down on the couch, and Chip licked his hand. "Here," She handed him a handkerchief, "take it." She watched him dab at his eyes, doing her best to ignore the stabbing in her own heart. When it seemed he'd composed himself some, she spoke, "I… It means a lot that you apologized, it does, and I forgive you for what you were doing to the town and Killian." He tilted his head at her, bewilderment evident. "However, I don't forgive you for what you did to _me_ Rumpelstiltskin, I am your wife! You could've trusted me, I trusted _you! _I would've done what I could to help you, I would've done anything! You were my everything, and you betrayed my trust! Do you know how hard it is to come to terms with that? Do you know how hurt I was-how hurt I still am?"

"I can only imagine." Rumple sighed.

"Thank you for apologizing." She said again, exhaling loudly, "Listen, I believe you. I believe that you're sorry and that you love me, I do. It still hurts, though. If this is you trying to win me-"

"I don't expect you'll ever want me again." Rumple was quick to state, "I just had to tell you I'm sorry and let you know that you'll always be loved." He got up from the couch again.

"Wait," He froze at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too." She sighed "I shouldn't have sent you over the line, I've regretted that since I did it. Try to understand, in that moment, I didn't feel like I had another choice and I was so mad and-"

"Its okay, Belle, I don't blame you one bit. You were forgiven long ago." He put his hand up in a 'stop' motion. He didn't have time to comprehend it when her arms found their way around his waist in a quick hug. Just as soon as it had happened, though, it was finished.

"You… You need to go now. I accept your apologies, and I'm glad we had this chance to clear things up between us." She swallowed hard, "I still don't want you around me, though, I don't trust you. I can't have you around me." Rumple nodded sadly, feeling the melancholy taking over all his emotions, had he really expected anything else.

"Alright." He nodded, biting his lip, "Bye Belle, I love you." He waved his hand and, with a cloud of pinkish purple smoke, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The day went on as normal; Belle tidied up the house and talked on the phone to Ruby for a bit before settling in with a book for the evening. She was thankful Archie had managed to train Chip for the most part before he'd come to live with her, sure he still had an occasional accident, but the amount of messes she'd expected were greatly decreased. There had been a weird feeling within her the whole day since Rumple had left, it wasn't really peace and it really wasn't forgiveness or pain, but more of relaxed and wishing. She was content- happy even- that Rumple had apologized and seemed to truly be sorry for hurting her. More than anything, she wished she could've forgiven him. If only she could, then things would go back to normal and the constant ache in her heart might subside. She knew better, though. The gauntlet and the dagger had proved all she needed to know, and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise or how many apologies he gave her, Belle knew that what she discovered had been telling the truth. A truth he'd never say. Still, though, when he had shown up at her door, all she'd wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him how happy she was he was safe and that she'd missed him and was glad he was home. "Do you think that maybe I overreacted a bit today, Chip?" She asked, placing a light blue silk bookmark between the pages of the newest novel she was reading and setting the book on the end table beside the couch. Her eyes fell to Chip, who hadn't moved from the spot where Rumple had been seated since he'd left.

The dog let out a slight whine, and Belle leaned back against the couch. "It was nice having him home again." She glanced at Chip again, something within her that she'd known but chosen to ignore welling up, "He didn't steal you, did he?" She felt her lips part and begin to go dry, "Rumple was telling me the truth, wasn't he?" Stop. She had to force those thoughts out of her mind before they were followed by some crazy notion to go find him again and apologize-sincerely this time- for all that she'd done and make up. No matter how much they loved each other, Belle didn't feel like the energy it'd take to go find him was worth it. She knew where his priorities lied, and they weren't with her. "I mean, I guess I didn't have to be so crude. Maybe I ought to go… I don't know, try to talk to him." Her words seemed more like a question than a statement. "No, why should I? It wouldn't change his obsession with the power and magic, and even if I were stupid enough to trust him again, there's no telling what the town might think." It was nice having the dog there as a comfort, it made Belle feel less crazy when she went into tangents of talking to herself.

About an hour later, Belle couldn't keep her nerves and all the 'what ifs' in her mind silenced any longer. She made her way upstairs and got on her knees to pull a wooden chest out from under the bed, she opened it, and sifted through the contents of it until she found the dagger-which she had wrapped in an excess of purple silk. Swiftly, she unwound the silk until she revealed the dagger. It seemed strange that Chip hadn't bothered to follow her up the stairs like normal, but he was getting used to his new surroundings now. It seemed reasonable to conclude that he simply was no longer going to need to be at Belle's heels at all times. She blinked a couple times, bringing her thoughts back to the dagger and her task at hand.

After staring blankly at the knife for a few moments, Belle climbed up on the bed and admired it against the maroon silk of the bedspread. Her fingers traced the handle and the blade-spending more time than necessary feeling the intricate carving of his name. Finally, after at least ten minutes of staring at the thing, Belle raised the dagger and spoke with all the strength she could muster, "Rumplestiltskin… Rumplestiltskin… Rum…"

She suddenly dropped the dagger back on the bed, and wrapped it back up in the silk covering. She couldn't go through with her plan. As Belle shoved the covered dagger back into the chest, she wasn't sure if the surge that had gone through her body was an intense pang of pride or anger with herself. With a loud slam of the chest and an audible whimper of tears from her, Belle kicked the chest back under the bed and ran back downstairs. Why had this thought even crossed her mind? She should've known better.

Meanwhile, Rumple was back in his cabin. It was almost sundown, Rumple noted. He took a sip of the tea he had poofed for himself and rolled his eyes. His plan had not gone as expected. He'd somehow managed to get back into Storybrooke- with the assistance of the trio of women- but that was as far as he'd intended to go in working with them. 'It's time the villains got their happy endings'. The words he'd told them just hours before-as well as numerous times since they'd all reunited- replayed in his mind. It was time, for him. He'd had no intention of giving any assistance to any of the women once they'd gotten back to Storybrooke, but then they'd forced him to. Well, Ursala had forced him too. Maybe he'd fooled Cruella and Maleficent, but Ursala was very smart. All her motions and body language-the eye rolling and the crossing of her arms- and the constant questioning about 'his little maid', that way she seemed to scan him when he was lying, Ursala knew. She knew he wasn't wholeheartedly devoted to finding anyone's happy ending other than Belle's and his own. Even though he'd continually shot down Ursula's accusations of anything between he and Belle in this world, she knew. That knowledge alone was enough to fill Rumple with uneasiness and anxiety. Of course he'd known all the 'heroes' would be working to find Regina's happy ending, he knew about The Author and he knew that his newfound gang of villains would want in on trying to find this author. However, he hadn't expected working with them for so long. He hadn't expected making the ladies potions to get ahead, and he hadn't planned on leading this escapade that was about to commence. Originally, once he'd gotten into Storybrooke, he was supposed to have begged Belle's forgiveness and been forgiven so that they could go find The Author together. Why had he even thought like that? He paced around the room slowly, as if there were secret traps beneath him that he could easily set off.

"Open up!" A loud knock and a harsh voice demanded, "We have something to talk about!"

Rumple flicked his hand, unlocking the door without going anywhere near it, and took a deep breath in order to prepare himself for whatever she had in mind for this little chat. "Come in, Ursula, its unlocked!" He called, taking a seat at a kitchen chair, "have a seat."

"You're going to tell me the truth, now, got it?" She demanded, crossing her legs and a stern look on her face. "You can play Cruella and Mal all you want, but you're not too good for me. I know you're up to something."

"Up to something?" He pushed back some of his curls and took another sip of tea, "Why of course I am, I'm trying to ensure that we get to The Author before all those 'heroes' do."

"No, I said tell me the _truth_." She was glaring now and her voice not only stern, but threatening as well. "Listen to me, I know you're doing something you're not telling us." Her fingers toyed with a tangle at the end of her hair, "If I had to bet, it has something to do with a certain someone."

"I can't imagine who," The way he was so aloof would've made someone less wise believe him, but the sea witch wasn't having any of it,

"Let me refresh your memory, then. She's a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, and a petite thing with an affinity for animals. A bit of a bookworm, she is, and I don't believe she was the best ma-"

"Shut up, Ursula. I told you guys, my maid and I haven't spoken since I sent her away all those years ago." He was only partially aware that his instant defensiveness proved the point Ursula was attempting to make even more concrete.

"Oh, I know what you told us, " She was getting relaxed, leaning back on the chair, and letting the snark roll off her tongue almost too naturally, "I don't believe a word of it, though.":

"Well you should,"

"Cut the act, Imp." She was suddenly very direct, "I know you're up to something-probably something involving Little Miss Belle- and I want you to tell me what it is. Listen, you're a dealmaker, make a deal with me."

"A deal? Whatever for?"

"Tell me the whole truth, and I won't kick you over that town line again. I didn't have to help you get back here, I most certainly can kick you right back out should I want to."

"As you wish." He swallowed, trying to think of a way he could say enough without saying too much. "I'm here because of an affair of the heart."

"For the maid?" She almost laughed, disgusted.

"For the woman I love. I messed up terribly and I want to get her back."

"You really think you can do that?" Ursula scoffed, wrinkling her nose, "You're not exactly anyone's ideal partner or any-"

"I'm aware of that." He stayed calm, almost dreamy, "but I can still try. Now, I think you should get out of my house before Mal and Cruella find you missing.

_Rumplestiltskin…. Rumplestiltskin… _He perked abruptly. Someone was summoning him, someone had the dagger. Panic rushed through him a moment before he forced himself to focus enough to listen to the voice. It was Belle! He could've jumped out of the seat right then and there, she was calling him! She had something to say to him. The glee and surprise overtook him, "Okay, really now, Ursula, you must get going. I'll see you later."

"Alright." She crossed to the door, stopping just short of it, "One more thing, promise me your little 'affair of the heart' isn't going to impact our plans?" She raised an eyebrow, and Rumple shook his head, and then walked out the door with an melodramatic slam. Finally, she'd left.

_Rum…_ She'd stopped. Rumple was sure his jaw went ajar. He'd stood there allowing the magic to swirl around him and transport him to wherever Belle was summoning him from and an indescribable excitement filling him, and she'd stopped. What had happened? That was it. Belle might get mad, but he needed to see her at least one more time. After all, she'd been summoning him. He started to flourish his hands around himself, when Ursula stepped back in, "Oh, and Rumple,"

"What?" He must've jumped at least a foot in the air at the shrill tone.

"I don't want you complicating things or lying to me, c'mon, I've got a little something for you. I thought your landscaping could use a little rendition." She motioned her hand, and Rumple found himself sliding nearer to her.

"What… What are you doing?" He fought, but Ursula's magic had a tight grip on him. He felt a slither at his lower leg, "Brought your snakes, I see." His voice was quivering, he knew what was happening. It was proof enough that he- the most powerful wizard in all the lands- couldn't break free from her magic.

"They're eels." She hissed back, her magic not letting up a bit.

"Ursula, please, you don't want to do this." By this time, any dignity had been erased from his body as he voice trembled with panic and his body shook, "I need my magic! I need it for Belle, I need it for myself, I need it for everything! I need it to get you ladies to The Author!" Desperately, Rumple tried squirming and fighting his way out of the magic's grasps, but he couldn't.

After the torture of what had seemed like forever, but had actually only been a minute or little over, Rumple found himself submerged into a small pond with Ursula's eels surrounding him. "Ursula!" He screamed, clawing at the grass and trying shamelessly to pull himself back up, the eels had trapped him. The slithery creatures had taken their hold on him,

"I hope you don't mind me adding this little pond to your yard, I thought it made the place a littler homier." She giggled, enjoying watching his suffering. "You know what happens now, Rumple." Ursula grinned mischievously, "My friends here," She motioned to the pond, "they won't hurt you, they're simply going to take all your dark magic away from you. They're not going to lift the curse, no; they'll just drain your magic. You'll be just another ugly and awful villain… With no power." She paused for a more dramatic effect, watching Rumple's sheer hysteria a moment. "You can just give it up, Rumple, you're done for. You aren't going to have any magic left, in a few minutes it'll all be gone."

He felt the power draining from him, and could taste the salt of his own tears as they managed their way into his mouth. "Ursula, I'm scared, stop them!"

"I know." She chuckled, kicking his hands and pushing him into the pond. The eels took over and seemed to attach themselves to every inch of his body. "Don't worry, Rumple, you'll live. The pond will disappear when my babies are done." With that, Ursula sauntered away, and though his tears and muffled cries, he could hear her unmistakable cackle.

If nothing else, Ursula had told the truth. The eels fed off Rumple's magic for a few minutes and when they were through, they and the pond disappeared, and Rumple was laying on the ground half-awake

Rumple fought to keep his eyes open, but the world around him spun and the colors were all mixing together. There was a pounding in his head and a weakness throughout his body. He knew he'd be okay, she hadn't used the dagger. Still, he had now passed out. He had passed out in the woods, alone, with nobody who knew where he was-except Belle. Why would Belle come to find him, though?


End file.
